


Morning Cuddles

by Gatherer_of_Clouds



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I’m bad with titles send help, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatherer_of_Clouds/pseuds/Gatherer_of_Clouds
Summary: To everyone that is reading: I send you virtual hugs! And if you don’t like hugs, I send virtual high-fives. <3
Relationships: Greece/Turkey (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone that is reading: I send you virtual hugs! And if you don’t like hugs, I send virtual high-fives. <3

Sadik had always been an early riser. There was so much that needed to be done, and he was usually pumped from a well rested night. However, right now he was content to stay in bed, until Heracles woke up. He might’ve been a naturally loud and vigorous person who was always bouncing around from activity to activity, but there was something magical to him about when the day was still new and the glowing stars were washed away by a muted pink and joyful orange. Something special when he could lay at peace with his sleepy lover in his arms.

Before the birds began to chirp and sing songs that were carried by the wind through his open window and billowing white curtains, Sadik was wide awake. He lay in the gentle quiet and was warmed by Heracles’ body heat.

His mask lay abandoned on his nightstand, and his bright eyes took in the still dark morning atmosphere of their bedroom. The room was peaceful in the dawn’s silence. The only noises he could hear was Heracles’ soft breathing and the occasional ruffle of their blankets by his infernal cats who followed him everywhere, even on to their bed.

Sadik, for once, couldn’t find it in him to kick them off or even glare at them. As long they stayed away from him, he didn’t care enough to risk getting clawed and sliced this morning. If Heracles were awake, he would insist that it meant the cats were growing on him, but that was completely untrue. Sadik was just barely putting up with the annoying little fur balls for him.

Besides, he couldn’t say that Heracles didn’t look completely adorable slumped against his chest with purring cats curled up against him. If he did, he’d be a liar, and Sadik was many things, but a liar wasn’t one of them.

He shifted and rested his cheek in Heracles’ curls, and gazed out the window with a marginally better view of the sunrise outside. The warm colors were mostly gone leaving only streaks across a cerulean sky. He closed his eyes, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and wrapped his arms around Heracles tighter. The Greek stirred slightly and blinked open his bleary olive eyes. 

“What time is it?” He slurred.

“Late for me, early for you. Good morning by the way, Sleeping Beauty,” he chuckled.

“Morning,” he rolled his eyes playfully, “old man,”

“Brat,”

“Bastard. I’m going back to sleep,” he closed his eyes again and lowered his head.

“No way in hell!” He raised his voice slightly, “We have things to do! Honestly with out me, your feta and olive stuffed head would sleep until noon!”

“And that’s bad, why exactly?”

“I told you we have things to do!”

“Can’t those things wait?” He tilted his head back and lazily kissed Sadik’s stubbled cheek, “At least another hour,”

“Ugh fine!” He whined, “but when that hour’s up, I’m kicking you and your stupid cats out of this bed, and I’m making breakfast!” He pouted and sank deeper into the mattress.

“Ah, if you say so. Se agapó, Sadik,” Heracles squeezed him sluggishly.

“Ben de seni seviyorum,” he said with a smile. They did have things to do, but they could wait. Besides, if Sadik got to spend that time at peace holding his lover, then that was fine by him.


End file.
